originalfandomcom-20200223-history
The AVATAR Program: Talion's Journey
The AVATAR Program: Talion's Journey is the sequel to box-office hit The AVATAR Program and is the second film of a trilogy and is directed by James Cameron which is scheduled to release in late 2028 Synopsis 18-Years after the death of Striker, Pandora is now in peace and a lot has happened in the 18-Years Steve and Swirya are now clan leaders and have a teenage son named Talion and is on a journey of becoming a man who is being trained by female warrior Naria who is Talion's love interest in the film. Plot 18-Years after the the battle for Pandora the Na'vi have been living in peace and Steve Cleidson (Matt Long) is now the clan leader of the Anurai Clan and is ruling with his mate Swirya (Jessica Alba) and have a son named Talion (Logan Lerman) who is in training of becoming an official Na'vi warrior and is the apprentice of beatiful warrior Naria (Crystal Reed)The film starts when a 4-Year-Old Talion (Max Charles) is being told a story by his father about the war for Pandora this story intrigued Talion to become a better warrior than his father and attend Na'vi wars, meanwhile the RDA have finished building the new Hell's Gate and new recruit Miles Quatritch (Stephen Lang) is assigned to shut down the Na'vi and take their Unobtanium, so he starts planning. Meanwhile Talion and Steve are having a father, son talk about him becoming the next clan leader and choosing a mate after he finishes his training Talion (Who can speak perfect english because of his father) tells him that he is inlove with Nalia but is in love with fellow Na'vi warrior Atan'eko (Brandon T. Jackson) and his father tells him to follow his heart, the next day Talion and Naria go to find his Ikran and then he struggles to get the Ikran under control but eventually bonds with it and flies with it for the first time. Later on that day Aten'eko has started a relationship with Naria but has not mated with her yet and Talion feels depressed and sad and decides to prove himself as a man who does not need being taught so he decides to leave the village for a while to discover himself and live for a while in the months he had gone he'd battled Humans, Thanators, Viperwolves and Hammerheads and has even tamed the Great Leonopteryx, he has proven himself as a fine warrior but still hasn't been accepted as a Na'vi warrior by Eywa so he decides to go to the Well of Souls and speaks to Eywa, Eywa tells Talion that he must follow his heart, Talion realises he must confess his love to Naria and decides to go back and tell the village about his adventures fighting Eywa's creatures and then the village and Steve himself decides to class him as a Na'vi warrior, Talion is finally a warrior and is excited to protect the village but first must do his most important challenge. Naria decides to show Talian the Tree of Voices and she tells him that now he is a man he must choose a mate, Talion quickly thinks what to say and says to her that he's in love with her and he'd had chosen her many years ago and kisses her, she then gives in and kisses him back and they mate. The next day Steve realises that his son has finally mated with Naria, he manages to find him and tells him to wake up and that trouble has happened: The Humans have come back and they have attacked the hometree and they evacuated to another location, Talion and Naria are shocked to find out they missed so much they immedietly go to the Na'vi's new home location, Aten'eko sees that Talion and Naria are holding hands and asks whats going on, he stutters and Naria tells him "I'm sorry Aten'eko but I am in love with Talion and I have mated with him...Please accept it" Aten'eko is fueld with rage and attacks Talion, Steve goes to help but Swirya stops him and tells him not too and that their son can fight his own battles. Talion and Aten'eko duel eachother until Talion gets tranqued by an RDA sniper far away and Aten'eko goes in for the kill until he's tranqed and Steve realises that the RDA are here and gets tranqued leading to Naria and Swirya realising the Humans are here and they and the Na'vi attack them leading them to winning the min-war, Talion, Aten'eko and Steve later wake up and Swirya tells them the Humans are back and they want the planet again Steve tells Talion to tell the Na'vi through their language that another war is coming and to prep for battle he does and they all prep for battle. After preping the RDA and Na'vi declare war halfway through the battle Augastine (Sigourney Weaver) and Johnson (Tobey Maguire) join the Na'vi in the battle, when Talion is fighting battles a soldier in an AMP Suit and is about to get killed until Aten'eko comes out of nowhere and sacrafices himself for Talion. He then apologizes and tells Talion that he has faith in him as a warrior and clan leader and tells him that he is happy for him and Naria and then tells him that he was glad die for him "Friend" and dies, enraged Talion goes on a rampage killing RDA members and then he forms a mini-alliance with his mother, father and mate to take down Quatritch they fight him and he surrendors and says that he will go to another part of the planet and leave their clan alone, Steve attempts to kill him but Talion tells him that it is not the way and Eywa would never approve of him killing, Steve then agrees to let Quatritch go he then tells the RDA to fall back and evacuate to another part of the planet after that Steve and Swirya retire from being clan leaders and tells Talion that he is now clan leader making Talion the youngest clan leader in Na'vi history. In a post credits scene it shows the leader of the Tipani Clan that they will strike on the Anurai Clan Status Finished Cast New Logan Lerman as Talion Cleidson Crystal Reed as Naria Brandon T. Jackson as Atan'eko Stephen Lang as Miles Quatritch Returning Matt Long as Steve Cleidson Jessica Alba as Swirya Tobey Maguire as Jimmy Johnson Sigourney Weaver as Grace Augastine Comic Book Adaption A comic book adaption of the film is rumored to be published by Marvel Comics and will be released after the movies premiere. Sequel James Cameron has told E! News that he is currently working on the script for The AVATAR Program 3 (That will not be the name of the film) and will be the final film and a major character will die in the film, James Cameron says it will not be another boring old Na'vi vs RDA war but this time its a Na'vi Civil war when rival clans the Tipani and Anurai declare war on eachother. At the premiere of The AVATAR Program: Talion's Journey, acteress Crystal Reed says that they will be working on AVATAR Program 3 as soon as possible Category:Avatar Category:James Cameron Category:Movie Category:Trilogy Category:20th Century Fox